legend_of_prince_ramafandomcom-20200215-history
Rama
Rama (from Legend of Prince Rama) Rama is the main character from the Legend of Prince Rama. Backstory Rama's full story can be found in the movie plot here: https://legend-of-prince-rama.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Plot Summary Rama is a young prince who was destined to be king. He always fought for justice and peace. He marries a beautiful princess called Sita. After being announced King, his father's 2nd wife banishes Rama to a 14-year exile. Sita and brother Lakshman joined him. After a few months, Rama's father dies from guilt making Rama cry. For 10 years, Rama and Sita live a life of peace in the forest but gets attacked by a demon. After being saved by Lakshman, Rama is the target of a fierce demon warrior called Ravan who is enraged at Rama for his sister's injury. Ravan successfully abducts Sita making Rama depressed. After a few years of searching and fighting a demon, Rama finds the vanaras and Sugriv who offer to help him after a deal was made. Hanuman, a vanara warrior, finds Sita and offers to take her back to Rama who has been missing her for years. After realising Rama must fight Ravan for Sita he returns. Ravan's brother Vibhishan joins Rama for justice. Rama prays to the Sea God to help him and he builds a bridge to Lanka. After a failed effort of peace, Rama gets forced into war with Ravan. After many days of battle which includes vanara warriors excelling and Rama fighting a giant, Ravan's son Indrajeet nearly kills Rama but is saved by Lakshman who gets injured. Hanuman saves Lakshman and he gets revenge leaving Ravan to join the battle. Rama then fights Ravan to rescue Sita. Rama gets heavily wounded and nearly dies during the battle but keeps fighting for Sita. After his battle, Rama gets healed and sees Sita. They comfort each other and head back home. Appearance Rama's appearance varies throughout the story. From when he was young to when he was reunited with Sita. Rama's young appearance When Rama was young, his appearance consisted of fair skin and black hair. He wore rich clothes and a crown to show his royalty. He wore jewellery and kept this appearance up until he grew older. Rama's appearance when he was older Rama kept his royal appearance. The only noticeable difference was his hair. His hair grew longer and reached beyond his shoulders. He parted his hair in the centre. Rama's exile appearance This is the biggest change in Rama's appearance. He changed his clothes to very old cloth. One long cloth tied around his body, more cloth wrapped around his waist and some around his lower body. He tied his hair into a half bun and let the rest of his hair down. He wore old bands and an old necklace. He even went barefoot. Rama kept this appearance throughout his time in exile including during his battles. Rama's long black hair Rama has long black hair. His hair is longer than almost every male character in the movie and even longer than some female characters. It is very unusual for a man/warrior to have such long hair but Rama kept it long as he considered himself a fighter of peace and his hair shows how he is in exile. Rama's hair is also majestic and beautiful. His hair gracefully blows in the wind and is well tended by Sita. Rama let his hair down during the whole story and during his battles, his hair remained how it is. During Rama's fight with Ravan, Rama's long hair was seen blowing over Rama's wounded body showing how hurt and damaged Rama was. Rama's attire As mentioned before Rama changed his attire from royal to simple cloth and old ornaments. This attire of Rama shows he is no longer associated with royalty or power but in exile. He does not wear additional clothing or armour. During Rama's fight with Ravan, Ravan was seen more powerful with strong armour whereas Rama was seen much weaker with his attire of cloth and long hair. This may have caused more wounds to Rama but no matter what situation he was in, Rama abided to the exiled law and kept his low attire. Relationships Sita Sita is Rama's beloved wife. Rama's love for Sita was shown even before they got married as they created a love at first sight. Rama had to lift a very heavy bow and only a kind and compassionate human worthy of protecting Sita is able to lift it. Rama and Sita stuck together for years. When Rama was banished, Sita voluntarily went with him to support and protect him. She left a life of royalty and changed her appearance just like Rama. In the forest, she loved Rama and had loving and fun moments. When Surpankha attacked Rama and Sita, Rama immediately went to protect Sita even if it meant harm would come to him. This shows Rama's determination to protect Sita. When Sita got abducted, Rama and Sita both cried and longed for each other. They shed tears at the thought of separation. This prompted Rama to step up and rescue her. A war was held where Rama fought in battles and Sita prayed for him. Rama also collapsed and cried after Indrajeet killed the illusory Sita. At the end of the battle, Rama had to defeat Ravan in order to save Sita. Ravan was a fierce, powerful warrior who defeated others. Rama still stepped up and fought him. Rama got severely wounded during the fight and he nearly died. Sita witnessed Rama's fight and grew sad to see him in such a wounded state. However, Rama still fought despite his pain as he needed to rescue Sita. After Rama's fight, Sita grew guilty as her beloved Rama got wounded and nearly died just for her sake. Rama, however, hugged Sita and assured her he was fine and that he was prepared to die for her. The 4-year separation did not tear any love. Lakshman Lakshman is Rama's brother who both love and support each other. Lakshman helps Rama during fights and wars and protected Rama at all costs. Like Sita, Lakshman also joined Rama into exile where he would protect Rama. He often stood guard while Rama and Sita slept. When Surpanakha attacked Rama and Sita, Lakshman used his power to step in and protect them both. When Rama grew into depression after the abduction of Sita, Lakshman took the leading hand over the sorrowful Rama and lead the search for Sita. Lakshman protected and fought with Rama against Kabhanda, he gave Rama courage after seeing Rama collapse into Sita's scarf and even participated in the war against Ravan. During the war, Indrajeet plotted to kill Rama. After deceiving Rama into making him cry, Indrajeet shot an arrow intending to kill Rama. However, Lakshman stepped in and protected Rama. Afterwards, Rama learnt his family couldn't be saved making him cry. But he was happy after Lakshman was healed. Lakshman also witnessed Rama's fight with Ravan and also grew sad to see Rama get wounded. Lakshman healed Rama's many wounds at the end of the fight. Rama's fights and battles Rama had many encounters with demons and fought them for justice or to save Sita. Fight with Tadakha Rama and Lakshman were tasked to kill a demon terrorising a forest. After avoiding attacks and after Lakshman wounded the demon, Rama summoned a blessed arrow to kill the demon and save the forest inhabitants. Fight with Surpanakha After Rama rejects Surapanakha, she gets mad and attacks both Rama and Sita. She injures Rama and grabs onto Sita. Rama immediately steps in front of Sita and tries to defend her but he himself also gets injured. Lakshman then saves them both. Chase of Maricha Maricha (disguised as a golden deer) attracted Sita and Rama promised to capture it for her. But during the chase, he realises its a demon so he kills it to avoid danger. However, the demon admits his plan to separate Rama from Sita. Fight with Kabhanda While searching for Sita, Rama stumbles upon a demon who attacks him. After getting injured, Rama latches on to the demon's arm but he gets into danger. Lakshman saves Rama and Rama kills the demon to alleviate its curse. Fight with Kumbakharna During the war against Ravan, a giant called Kumbakharna wreaks havoc onto Rama's army. Rama steps out to fight him and kills him. Rama, however, falls over the giant and gets wounded. Attack from Indrajeet While Rama and his army were healing in camp, Ravan's son Indrajeet flies over carrying Sita. After Indrajeet kills Sita, Rama collapses in tears. Indrajeet shoots an arrow at the grieving Rama but gets his life saved by Lakshman who takes the arrow. Rama learns the Sita he saw was an illusion and also helps Lakshman. Battle with Ravan Ravan joins the battle and Rama fights him to save Sita. Ravan and Rama engage in sword combat. Rama gets injured by Ravan and also falls over to avoid Ravan's attacks. Rama then beheads Ravan. But Ravan's head grows back and his whole body increases in size making Rama, Sita and Lakshman fear for Rama's life. Ravan shoots an explosive arrow at Rama making him launch in the air and land harshly covering him with wounds. Ravan encircles the hurt Rama in fire but Rama narrowly escapes with help of a chakra. Ravan then grabs hold of Rama and crushes him and throws Rama onto a wall. Rama hits the wall and falls on the ground now covered with more wounds and in more pain. Rama lies on the ground and unable to get up. He, however, fights through his pain as he needs to save Sita. With excruciating pain, Rama crawls to the chakra and throws it onto Ravan which kills him. From these fights, it shows Rama's power but also shows Rama's determination to save Sita even if it meant he got wounded (especially during his terrifying battle with Ravan where Rama sustained many wounds) Rama's weapons Rama uses some weapons and is strong with them all. Bow and Arrows Rama is an expert in archery. He used a sacred arrow to kill Tadakha and bring justice to the forest. Rama also used an arrow to kill Maricha who deceived him. Rama lost his bow and arrows after his fight with Kabhanda and had to rely on Lakshman to help him. His own body and arms Rama usually relies on weapons during his battles but when Surpanakha attacked him and Sita, Rama did not have any weapons. When Surpankha grabbed onto Sita, Rama got in the way and used his strength to protect Sita which consequently injured him. Sword This is Rama's primary weapon. He uses a sword in most of his battles with demons and also used it to kill Kumbakharna. Rama also armed himself with a sword against Ravan and fought. Rama and Ravan both clashed swords during the fight. Ravan's sword was powerful making Rama injured. Rama also used his sword to defend himself against Ravan. Eventually, Rama beheaded Ravan with his sword. Chakra This is Rama's most important weapon as it saved his life. After getting injured by Ravan's sword twice and getting hit by an explosive arrow, Rama lost his sword due to the force of the arrow. While Rama was struggling to get up he was encircled in a ring of fire. As the fire drew closer, Rama prayed and a chakra was given to put out the fire. But after Ravan crushes Rama and throws him onto the wall, Rama's chakra falls out of his weak hand. Rama crawls to the chakra in deep pain and upon touching it, kills Ravan. Rama's quotes 'There her scarf, and the ornaments in her hair crying Oh Sita! My Sita!- '''Upon seeing Sita's scarf, Rama cries onto it as it is a reminder of their separation. '''I have sworn to rescue Sita, wherever she may be.- '''Rama promises to rescue Sita no matter what it takes. '''Lakshman, they were our men and Ravan's men when they were alive. But in deaths, they're no longer enemies. Do they not all deserve a solemn cremation?- '''Rama explains how everyone deserves to be cremated no matter if they are evil. 'Depressingly Oh God! Oh God! I have already lost my beloved wife Sita. Now I am going to lose my dear brother Lakshman. If he goes what else will be less for me? cries- 'Rama consolidates his family and cries as he can't handle the situation. '''This battle between you and I shall be the end of it all! Soldiers of Lanka, take heed! Your King Ravan, whom you consider to be a symbol of eternal power, watch him die at the hands of a mere mortal!- '''Rama tells everyone this battle determines Sita's fate. Rama must defeat Ravan in order to rescue Sita. '''So be it Ravan! Fight!- '''After being berated by Ravan, Rama is forced to fight which he is ready to fight for Sita. 'up at a giant, powerful Ravan I can't believe my own eyes!- 'After being injured by Ravan, Rama beheads him to save Sita. But Ravan grows and gets power making Rama fear for his life. 'Painfully It is all over- 'After a painful battle with Ravan, the extremely wounded Rama is relieved his fight has come to an end. 'Emotionally Sita- '''After Rama's battle, he gets his many wounds healed. He then reunites with Sita and consoles her.